Your Childhood & my Youthfulness
by Asuka-Hao
Summary: o.o volvi, pero pss solo para dejarles un aviso... u.u gracias
1. Reunion

kiubole! weno, este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que les gueste -.- sino, pues ya ni modo ññU... ejem... ya hablando en serio, por favor, dejen review, de verdad me interesa mucho saber su opinion!

**disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi-sensee... ademas, no lo kiero, a kien kiero es a Sesshoumaru xD... pero la historia SI es MIA

**nota:** es te fic no tiene nada ke ver con lo ocurrido en al tercera pelicula, por obvias razones... err... esta mas enfocado a lo que son sesshoumaru, inuyasha e inu-no-taisho, pero si aparece izayoi... poco, pero aparece!... ah! y esto esta relatado desde el punto de vista del lindo sesshie

**glosario:  
- ... -**dialogos... ¬¬ como no me dejan poner guiones...  
- '...' -para resaltar algo  
- "..." -pensamientos

* * *

**CAP. I: **

**PRÓLOGO - Reunión**

Flashback ----

Qué! - reclamó  
- Lo que escuchaste, vivirá con nosotros.  
- traerás a una humana!  
- si... y esa es mi última palabra... - bueno, eso era lo más sencillo del asunto, era hora de decir lo que sería más  
'difícil' - eerr... viene... acompañada...  
- por otro humano - completó la frase, muy seguro de eso era lo que su padre realmente diría.  
- mmm... no exactamente... ella está esperando un hijo... mío... tendrás... un hermano  
- ... un Hanyou... demo, Chichi-ue...  
- no, ya se tomó la decisión.  
- ... - El joven le dio la espalda a su progenitor y se marchó de la habitación...

Flashback's end ----

·.··.··.··. Sesshoumaru's POV .··.··.··.·

"ya han pasado cinco años desde aquel día y finalmente hoy me digné a regresar al castillo de mi padre... en el momento en el que le di la espalda decidí ir, no quería ver ni mucho menos estar cuando esa humana llegara y aún más me desagradaba la idea de estar cuando ese Hanyou naciera... Todo este tiempo he estado en busca de unas tierras, pero ninguna era digna de mi, el Gran Sesshoumaru; pero al final logré apoderarme de un extenso territorio del Oeste.

Ahí he estado recibiendo uno que otro mensaje por parte de mi chichi-ue, por eso, después de todo este tiempo he decidido venir. Solo espero que esa humana y ese cachorro hayan sufrido de algún 'misterioso accidente' y que ya no estén más aquí...aunque algo me dice que eso no sucedió... no, definitivamente no pasó. Este lugar huele a humano y a 'mocoso' ¿cómo es que chichi-ue soporta este olor? mmm... no, la pregunta es ¿cómo es que le gusta estar con ellos¿Cómo es que soporta convivir con esta escoria?... grrr... creo que lo mejor es no saberlo nunca... bien, después de pasar por la entrada principal me dirigí hacia el jardín y ahí, sentados esos dos, en el corredor que está frente a éste el jardín, junto a mi padre quien permanecía de pie... ¬¬ ey! por qué demonios no me dejan de ver! Qué tengo algo en la cara o qué! Analicemos, chichi-ue me ve con cierta¿cómo se dice? ternura? felicidad? Feh! no importa! el chiste es que parece estar 'Feliz' de verme... el siguiente... esa ningen... mmm... me ve... me mira con cierta 'curiosidad', no la culpo, es la primera vez que me ve... y finalmente, ese cachorro hanyou... tiene una mirada rara ¬¬... parece que le he causado nosé qué tipo de 'reacción' o 'emoción' simplemente no ha dejado de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de... err... ¿asombro? no puedo creer que yo, el gran Sesshoumaru, no sea capaz descifrar lo que hay en esa mirada de... ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! por estar tratando de encontrar un respuesta no me di cuenta en qué momento este cachorro se levantó, corrió y se abrazó de una de mis piernas!... ¿pero qué demonios cree que hace? levanta la cara, me ve y ahora extiende sus brazos... ja! está completamente loco! acaso cree que yo, el gran Sesshoumaru lo cargará?... yo sólo lo sigo viendo y alzo una ceja...

mocoso, no sabía que querías morir tan pronto - es lo que le digo mientras muestro una ligera y 'dulce' sonrisa  
- Sesshoumaru... - genial... alzo la mirada y sólo logro toparme con la mirada molesta de mi padre y con una angustiada mujer humana.  
- chichi-ue... - bien, ya conseguí que el hanyou se separe de mí. Camino hacia donde se encuentra mi padre, me detengo por un momento después de que llego a estar justo frente a él.  
- Bienvenido - eso lo dijo la humana. Yo sólo me limito a ignorarla para seguir con mi camino y dirigirme a lo que una ves fueron mis aposentos.

Mmm... creo que después de todo no fue tan 'brillante' mi idea de venir... mejor me hubiera quedado en mis tierras... pero no! tenía que tomar la estúpida decisión de venir!

A lo mucho llevo cinco minutos aquí, tratando de disfrutar de 'un poquito' de paz, pero sé que no se puede, pues mi padre ha entrado. él se queda parado junto a la puerta ya cerrada mientras que yo sigo sentado frente a la ventana... es hora de la inevitable 'conversación' entre padre e hijo, el tema: el hanyou y la ningen...

Sesshoumaru, debemos hablar - me dijo muy serio.  
- la humana y el hanyou  
- así es - JA! se los dije! - nos gustaría, sobre todo a mi, que tu y tu hermano se llevaran bien... Izayoi cree - así que ese es su nombre...  
- qué no la reconoces?  
- por supuesto que si  
- entonces por qué te empeñaste en estar con la descendiente de los que fueron responsables de la muerte de mi haha-ue! ese olor en su asquerosa sangre es inconfundible!  
- eso fue hace muchos años.  
- aún así, lleva su sangre!... al igual que el hanyou  
- exacto, y también lleva la mía, al igual que tu... que no se te olvide - estoy molesto! eso él puede verlo y créanme que no tengo la más mínima intención de ocultarlo. Por eso se retiró de mis aposentos... pero antes de hacerlo dijo...  
- Sesshoumaru, me da gusto verte nuevamente aquí  
- ...- está feliz... doy un suspiro... je, a mi también me da gusto verte, quizá no sea tan malo... ¬¬ olvídenlo, el 'moco' acaba de entrar... Òo y sin MI permiso! qué demonios quiere!

nii-chan, Tou-chan dice que nos acompañes a cenar nn... nii-chan?...  
- ... - con que era eso, porqué chichi-ue no me lo dijo cuando vino?... lo hizo a propósito!  
- nii-chan?... tou-chan dijo...  
- hmf... ya escuché, no tienes que repetirlo - dejo de ver por la ventana y ahora fijo mi vista en la puerta - ¿qué haces? - sigue ahí parado y con una... enorme sonrisa?  
- Espero nn - espera?... sólo me limito a alzar una ceja, me levanto y salgo para dirigirme hacia donde están chichi-ue y su, ahora, mujer. yo sigo caminando pero siento 'un peso extra' de mi lado izquierdo... ¬¬ genial! el cachorro se ha aferrado a mi manga!  
- qué haces? ¬¬# - le vuelvo a preguntar, pero esta vez más molesto  
- tou-chan me dijo...  
- sé lo que dijo! yo te pregunté que qué haces!  
- por eso, tou-chan dijo que me adelantara o que si quería venir contigo lo hiciera... y pues Inu-chan quiso venir con nii-chan nn  
- ... - otra vez sonrié? ¬¬ chichi-ue, sólo porque te respeto sino en estos momentos yo mismo me dejaba huérfano!... suspiro… vaya, es la segunda vez en tan corto tiempo… normalmente no lo hago, pero creo que ahora se me va a hacer una maldita costumbre...

* * *

bien... se ke no es muy largo... realmente se me hizo corto, pero como el fic no es de muchos capitulos ññU... aun asi, espero ke sea de su agrado... aki les dejo unas palabras

**Hanyou** - mitad bestia y mitad humano  
**chichi-ue** - padre asi se les decia en la antigüedad, actualmente ya nadie lo usa o es muuy raro que aun les digan asi  
**haha-ue** - madre lo mismo ke con chichi-ue  
**ningen** - humano a  
**demo** - pero  
**nii-chan** - hermano mayor ojo! inuyasha por ser hombre no dice "onii-chan"  
**tou-chan** - papi es lo mismo, por ser hombre no dice "otou-chan


	2. Hermanos

hola! O aki les dejo el 2º cap, ke espero que les guste ññU... por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews!... desafortunadamente ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo y pues no se los puedo contestar, pero a la proxima lo hago, sip?...

**disclaimer:** inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de rumiko takahashi... ademas ni lo kiero, a kien kiero es a Sessshoumaru xD

* * *

**CAP. II: **

**Hermanos**

Por fin hemos llegado… chichi-ue se muestra muy feliz, y ahora veo el porqué, este cachorro hanyou aún sigue sujeto a mi. Lo separo jalando un poco la tela e inmediatamente tomo asiento, frente a mi progenitor…

"que bien que nos acompañes" – dijo sonriente

"hmf…" - tomo mis palillos y justo cuando me disponía a llevar el primer bocado a mi boca 'alguien' vuelve a jalarme la manga

"nii-chan, porqué Inu-chan no te había conocido antes?"

"por que no" – ahora si, logro introducir el alimento en mi boca. Empiezo a masticar.

"por qué?"

"… "- qué! ¬¬ es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena

"nii-chan?" – sólo me dedico a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar y a masticar …

"ya, no seas exagerado."

"… "- demonios, chichi-ue se dio cuenta de que me tardo más de lo normal simplemente para evitar el responderle al hanyou… paso lo que tenia en la boca.

"nii-chan?... por qué?"

"por que si"

"pero… por qué?"

"Inuyasha, será mejor que no molestes a tu onii-sama" – bien, comentario inteligente por parte de la humana!

"por qué?" – así que es un mocoso curioso, bravo! Está en la edad del 'por qué'

"porque tal vez esté algo cansado por el viaje…" - yo, el gran Sesshoumaru, cansado?

"viaje? Nii-chan hizo un gran viaje!" – no me gusta esa mirada… que ni crea que le contaré 'la historia de mi gran viaje', no señor, me rehúso! –" lo hiciste!" – con un demonio! Deja de verme así! No voy a responder a eso!

"así es cachorro, Sesshoumaru hizo un gran viaje" – no tenías que responder eso chichi-ue

"WOW! nn" – eso… eso es todo! No me quejo, así está perfecto! Por fin se calló!

"y qué tal tu viaje, hijo? "– qué! Esto debe ser una broma, ahora es chichi-ue quién me pregunta!

"estuvo bien" – sigo comiendo… si, así me evito el tener que contestarles…

El resto de la cena pasó sin decir otra palabra… al menos no de mi parte, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar, así que sólo me limité a hacer lo mío. Nuevamente tengo la intención de ir a mis aposentos, me niego a seguirles viendo la cara, prefiero estar un rato solo… suspiro… mejor voy al jardín, dudo mucho que me molesten ahí.

Me siento bajo un árbol y quedo frente al estanque… no creí que los peces siguieran vivos. Mantengo fija mi vista en el agua por un momento, luego cierro mis ojos… si, definitivamente este es uno de los lugares más tranquilos del castillo… sonrío ligeramente.

"CUIDADO!" – oeh?

¡SPLASH!

(Òo#) Pero qué! Estoy mojado! Con la mirada busco a aquel que fue el culpable de esto… una pelota amarilla es lo único que sobresale en el estanque… una pelota… amarilla?... esa pelota… la agarro y me le quedo viendo por un momento…

"creo que la aventé con más fuerza de la necesaria"

"chichi-ue… esta pelota…"

"si, era tuya, pero…"

"huele a hanyou"

"bueno, eso es porque Inuyasha la encontró hace unos días y desde entonces no ha querido jugar con otra."

"hmf… después de todo yo no jugaba… eerr… mucho con ella"

"nii-chan!" – a qué hora llegó? – "esa era tu pelota, verdad? Tou-chan me dijo eso cuando la encontré"

"que bien"

"es que estaba viendo unas cosas de tou-chan y fue donde la vi pero me di cuenta de que no olía como tou-chan y le pregunté porqué y tou-chan me dijo que olía a mi nii-chan Sesshoumaru y yo me puse feliz porque…"

¿Es que no se cansa de hablar? Como si me importara cómo demonios la encontró… entre las cosas de chichi-ue…

"entre tus cosas…"

"si, no iba a deshacerme de algo que a ti también te gustaba mucho, además… fue un regalo de tu madre"

"y luego la empecé a botar y a botar y me gustó mucho más que la otra pelota roja que tenía y…"

"Inuyasha"

"kaa-chan!"

"anda hijo, ya es hora de dormir"

"inu-chan no quiere"

"vamos cachorro, hazle caso a tu madre… ¿te vas?"

"si" – le respondo mientras empiezo a caminar

"bien, que descanses"

"lo mismo para ti, chichi-ue"

"que pases una buena noche" – me dice la mujer con una reverencia justo cuando paso a su lado yo, sólo la ignoro... aunque bien, debo adminitir que si tiene modales.

Por fin, algo de tranquilidad… lo único que alumbra el lugar son un par de velas, aunque no recuerdo haber ordenado que lo hicieran, pero eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora. Me encargo de apagarlas y nuevamente me senté para observar a través de la ventana aquel cielo que hace mucho no veía desde aquí. Así permanecí un largo rato, probablemente ya pase de la media noche.

"_sniff, sniff_ " ese hanyou anda cerca, pero qué demonios anda haciendo a estas horas? Feh! Como si realmente me importara… ahora si me importa, se acerca cada vez más y no hay duda, viene hacia aquí… es el colmo, qué no se cansa de molestarme?... escucho como corren la puerta para abrirla y casi de inmediato se vuelve a cerrar… y ahí está, parado frente a ésta.

"nii-chan"

"…" - yo sigo viendo por la ventana

"nii-chan, no puedo dormir "_sob, sob_" – dice mientras escucho que camina hacia donde yo estoy

"que mal… no te acerques"

"nii-chan… "- mocoso del demonio, obedece - "… puede inu-chan quedarse contigo?"

"iie, vete con tu madre"

"pero quiero quedarme aquí "_sob, sob_"

"iie" – me levanto y clavo mi mirada en la del chiquillo y si, puedo ver miedo y cansancio en sus ojos, tal vez por un mal sueño, pero ese ya no es asunto mío. Camino hacia donde se encuentra mi futon.

"nii-chan"

"fuera"

"me la prestas?" – qué? Su mano señala algo. La pelota… la pelota? Vaya, no me di cuenta de que en todo este tiempo la he traído conmigo –" lo harás?" – como molesta. La suelto y ésta rueda por el suelo, el hanyou va por ella y la toma.

"ahora, piérdete" – me acomodo un poco la yukata y me recuesto sobre el futon… creyeron que me iba a dormir con mi armadura?... quiero dormir pero 'un bulto' acomodado a un costado mío nada más no me deja. –" dije que te fueras…"

"…" - se atreve a ignorarme, a mi, el Gran Sesshoumaru! Eso no se lo perdono, por eso me siento y sólo para descubrir que el hanyou ya se ha quedado dormido abrazando a lo que una vez fui mi pelota… suspiro… me levanto y cargo al cachorro, lo mejor será dejarlo en su habitación así que me dirijo hacia allá. Lo recuesto sobre su futon y porqué no, lo cubro. Antes de salir de ahí me lo quedo viendo por un momento…

"_- aún así, lleva su sangre!... al igual que el hanyou_

_- exacto, pero también lleva la mía, al igual que tu... que no se te olvide…"_

"sandeces… - me retiro del lugar para ya por fin tener... suspiro...por lo menos, unas cuantas horas de paz - "… chichi-ue…"

* * *

**kaa-chan: **mami

**tou-chan: **papi

**onii-sama: **hermano mayor

**iie:** no


	3. Cuidando al Koinu

hola! ññU lamento haberme tardado... pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, he aki el tercer cap xD... sus reviews los respondo al finla, sip?

**disclaimer:** no me gusta, pero weno -o- ya saben, yo no kiero a inuyasha, solo le pertenece a rumiko takahashi... el unico ke realmente me interesa es Sesshoumaru xD...

**CAP. III: **

**Cuidando al Koinu**

¡Infierno!

- "no lo haré."

- "no hay remedio, es lo único que podemos hacer"

- "me rehúso, yo, Sesshoumaru, no-soy-Niñera-de-Nadie"

- "no te estoy pidiendo que tomes esa 'profesión'"

- "pero me estás pidiendo que te ayude a cuidar a ese hanyou, yo que culpa tengo de que TU mujer esté enferma y de que TU hayas decidido darles el día libre a todos tus sirvientes ¬¬#"

- "no a todos, sólo se quedó la doncella de Izayoi, que es la encargada de cuidarla; como sea, hay que buscar la forma de entretener a Inuyasha"

- "chichi-ue, no lo voy a hacer"

- "qué tan difícil puede ser… a menos que tengas 'miedo'"

- "miedo? Yo tenerle miedo a ese enano!"

- "entonces lo harás"

- "iie… "

- "tou-chan… tengo hambre"

- "eerr… espera un rato más cachorro."

- "pero tou-chan, llevo una hora esperando"

- "chichi-ue, se puede saber qué tienes pensado hacer... eres un desastre en la cocina"

- "mmm… mientras yo voy a buscar algo tu quédate aquí junto con Sesshoumaru, está bien, cachorro?"

- "hai"

- "no lo haré!"

- "feh! Ni que fuera tan difícil cuidarlo, Izayoi no tiene problemas"

- "por obvias razones"

¡yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, no soy niñera de nadie¡mucho menos de este enano! Chichi-ue se atrevió a irse a quién sabe donde y me dejó aquí 'cuidando' de SU cachorro, con SU mujer enferma y la doncella… maldición, ya hace una semana que estoy aquí y ya me toca hacerme cargo de algo que definitivamente no me corresponde…

- "nii-chan… "- lo que me faltaba, que también me interrumpiera cuando estoy pensando

- "… "-

- "tengo hambre"

- "¿qué no escuchaste lo que chichi-ue dijo?"

- "hai… demo…"

- "entonces obedece" – salgo de ahí y me dirijo al jardín. Sé que me está siguiendo y yo sólo ignoro lo que sea que me está diciendo.

De nuevo vuelvo a sentarme bajo la sombra de aquél árbol que está frente al estanque. Cierro los ojos disimulando que estoy dormido y eso parece funcionar, al menos por un rato, el hanyou está parado a un lado mío sosteniendo esa pelota. Sé que me observa pero yo sigo sin inmutarme. Lo mejor será permanecer así hasta que chichi-ue regrese. Entonces SI se hará cargo de SU cachorro. Feh! Qué culpa tengo yo? Como si yo quisiera que esa humana se hubiese enfermado! Era lo que menos quería, sobre todo cuando se les ocurre darles el día libre a los sirvientes! Debo tranquilizarme, yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las tierras del Oeste y heredero de las tierras de Occidente, no puedo dejar que algo así me haga perder la cordura, no señor!

Todo bien, todo está tranquilo, el hanyou sigue dormido sobre mi regazo… ¿dormido sobre mi regazo? Eso si que no. Lo tomo de su haori y lo hago a un lado, yo no soy niñera ni mucho menos almohada… vaya, gruñó, parece que no le gustó que lo quitara, pero eso no me interesa, si quiere dormirse que lo haga siempre y cuando no sea sobre mi…

Chichi-ue ya se tardó mucho, me pregunto si realmente piensa regresar el día de hoy ¬¬… suspiro… fijo mi vista en el cielo… está un poco nublado… justo como aquel día, el día en el que haha-ue fue asesinada por esos asquerosos humanos… lo que me recuerda que este cachorro lleva su sangre… aún así, chichi-ue no le tomó importancia e hizo a esa humana su mujer… ¿por qué?... oeh? Agua? Ya comenzó a llover.

Es una lluvia ligera, no me molesta, es más, puedo decir que me agrada y tal parece que no soy el único, por lo menos el hanyou sabe apreciar algo que no sea un juego. Si, se despertó en cuanto sintió las frías gotas de agua… es increíble que se levante sólo para volver a jugar con esa pelota… levanto un ceja mientras lo veo, es obvio que no quiere jugar solo… la lluvia aumenta cada vez más.

- "ni lo sueñes"

- "vamos, qué te cuesta"

- "Tou-chan! "

- "será mejor que entren, se están mojando mucho"

- "chichi-ue… estás en la misma situación"

- "no quiero, quiero seguir jugando" – ese enano salió corriendo

- "¿qué? Oye cachorro espera!"

- "así que no ibas a tener problemas con él"

- "silencio… mejor levántate y ayúdame a meterlo antes de que se resfríe, además. Ya te he dicho no debes quedarte bajo ningún árbol mientras llueve"

- "Feh! Es TU cachorro No el MIO" – me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia el castillo, pero…

- "no señor, Sesshoumaru, he dicho que me ayudes"

- "Grrr…" - gruño. Muy a regañadientes obedezco.

¿Dónde demonios está ese enano? No planeo jugar a 'las escondidas', así que más le vale que salga YA… "_sniff, sniff_ " huele a hierba, plantas, tierra mojada, hanyou… lo encontré. Está a unos metros. Puedo ver como corre de un lado a otro, tratando de esconderse en algún lado. Chichi-ue está siguiéndolo. Hay que admitirlo, es un tanto divertido ver este tipo de cosas, no es común que un Inu-Tai-Youkai persiga por todas partes a un cachorro. Ese mocoso ahora está corriendo hacia mi. En cuanto llega lo único que hace es quedarse parado frente a mi para después esconderse detrás de una de mis piernas. Ya lo he dicho, no planeo jugar con él, por eso empiezo a caminar, obligándolo así a soltarme… o eso creía, pero la razón por la que lo hizo fue porque vio como mi padre venía hacia nosotros. Ese enano nuevamente se echó a correr y nuevamente mi progenitor ha empezado a correr tras él… una pérdida de tiempo, llevamos así un buen rato y ese mocoso simplemente sigue haciendo de las suyas. Inconscientemente nos ha puesto a jugar con él… maldición, eso no es lo yo quería! Ya no lo veo, pero sé que anda cerca, su olor es lo que lo delata. Está a un lado de la bodega… parece que chichi-ue lo encontró primero, pues ya viene con el en brazos… ¬¬ entonces para qué me dijo que lo 'ayudara'

- "vamos, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera"

lo sigo y por fin entramos. Chichi-ue me entrega algo para que me seque. Así lo hago, o al menos la cara, mejor me voy a bañar… eerrr… pero después de comer algo.

- "y bien, qué tal quedó?"

- "… "- chichi-ue ya mejoró, eso hay que admitirlo…

- "¡sabe rico!… tou-chan, ya me dio frío"

- "ya que acabes de comer iremos a bañarnos" – por qué te me quedas viendo!

- "iremos?"

- "si, 'iremos', qué tiene de malo que te tomes un baño con tu hermanito? ¬¬"

- "nii-chan, te bañas con tou-chan y conmigo? -"

- "… "- sigo comiendo… ¿opciones?... no, ninguna -…-

Bien, debo admitirlo, los baños de aguas termales son buenos, y si, me gusta. Esta vez ni el Koinu evitará que disfrute de esto. No, no me va a molestar, ni siquiera por que anda corriendo por todo el lugar y chichi-ue corre tras él. Ese enano causa más problemas de los que pensé.

Se siente bien poder descansar un rato en el agua caliente. Mantengo mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos recargados sobre la orilla que está hecha de piedra. El agua se agita un poco, tal parece que finalmente bañaron al niño, chichi-ue también entra. Je, el sueño está haciéndose presente para el hanyou pues escucho como bosteza.

Creo que ya estuve el tiempo suficiente aquí, así que salgo, me visto y me dirijo a mi habitación… vaya, aún sigue lloviendo.

Llego a mi destino y de nuevo me siento frente a la ventan. No pasa mucho tiempo para que ellos lleguen. El enano ya está dormido en los brazos de mi progenitor, quien se sienta y se recarga en la pared. Se le ve un tanto aburrido, no lo culpo, yo estoy igual… ahora que lo pienso, no tenía que venir aquí, pudo llevarlo directamente a su habitación o con su enferma madre…

- "es increíble que un Inu-Tai-Youkai termine cuidando a un koinu"

- "no tiene nada de malo… también te cuidé a ti" – ríe… por qué?

- "por qué sonríes?" – si, me ganó la curiosidad la curiosidad mató al gato… Oo pero sesshie es un perro xD

- "je! Sólo recordaba que justo como me vez ahora con Inuyasha, así estaba hace muchos años contigo… así conseguía que te durmieras cuando no querías hacerlo"

Volvió a sonreír, yo le devuelvo el gesto aunque con una sonrisa menos prolongada. Si, yo también me acuerdo de eso… solía pasar con más frecuencia después de que haha-ue muriera. Yo sólo era un cachorro, tenía la edad del hanyou, tal vez un poco más.

El aburrimiento es demasiado, quizá no esté del todo mal matar el tiempo con una pequeña siesta, tal y como lo está haciendo ese enano. Adopto casi la misma posición de chichi-ue, recargándome a un lado de la ventana. Alcanzo a ver que me dirige una sonrisa y luego cierro los ojos. Ya nosé de mi, el sueño y el aburrimiento me ganaron…

Fin del capitulo xD

Ahora si! los review!

Elen-Ses: muchas gracias, tu review fue el primero ke recibi! Y bueno, ya viste ke si pude arreglar lo del problema ke tenia con los dialogos xP… la verdad es ke no me habia dado cuenta de eso hasta ke lei tu review ññU… bueno, en cuanto a lo de la ortografia, pues si, le pongo mucho cuidado a eso para evitar los "malentendidos", mira ke por culpa de un acento las cosas parecen otras OoU… jeje… asi ke kieres saber cómo sería Sesshoumaru de chikito, eh?... weno… eso ya lo tengo contemplado asi ke espera una sorpresa… ah! Y no te preocupes, no dejare el fic a medias… eso te lo prometo!

missau y akari hayami: jejeje.. bueno, como le dije a Elen-Ses, pues ya arregle lo de los dialogos xP. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

Jeimi: se te hace raro que Sesshoumaru no haya matado a Inuyasha desde el principio? Bueno, analizando las cosas, si lo mataba, simplemente, ya no habria fic xD…

Kina-san Dark Haibara: me alegra ke te este gustando mi fic, y ojala ke asi sigan las cosas ññUU… jjejeje, sip, lo de la pelota tambien me gusto mucho, vieras como me gusto escribir eso … y lo ke sigue tambien xD…

Bueno… muchas gracias por sus reviews , ya los respondi como prometi en el cap pasado xP… ah! Por cierto, ya se habran dado cuenta de ke solo cuido mi ortografia en la historia xD… ññUU… saludos!


	4. Jisama?

Kiubo! xP… el dia de hoy… err… mas bien… la noche de hoy vengo de muy buen humor (nomas no pregunten porke ñ/ñ…. mino-chan, tu entiendes xD…ejem….) y pues…. Un saludo a **elen-ses**, kien ha estado leyendo mi fic desde un principio y ke espero ke lo sigas haciendo T.T… y si, yo te prometi algo relacionado con Sesshoumaru, y si lo pienso cumplir, nomas espera… ke sera… un capitulo mas y lo veras , solo espero ke no te guste, sino me doy un tiro X.x… xD… ùu bueno…. Ya no ando de buen humor, aki ya no nos dejan contestar reviews, una tonteria si me preguntan ¬¬… pero no te preocupes… jejeje… mua lo seguira haciendo xD…

Tmbien, un saludo a mi hija **minoru ivanov** (cuyos fics me siguen gustando ), muchas gracias por la dedicatoria ke pusiste en tu fic de Naruto, me encanta tenerte de hija xD… mira ke no cualkiera soporta las babosadas de tu madre (lease, yo).

Un saludote a la **Cuñis**! T.T arigato gozaimasu! Mi playerosvka me encanto! -, se va a ir al cielo con todo y chanclas!... a no verdad, dijimos ke mejor con tenis xq las chanclas luego dejan callos xD

Y finalmente, a mi amiga **Izum**i, xq hoy es su cumpleaños! FELICIDADES! Ke cumplas muchos años mas … y pues ya, no aburro y mejor continuemos con el fic!

**AVISO!** Me vi obligada a cambiar la perspectiva… es decir, hay una parte en la ke soy yo la ke narra y no sexymaru… digo, Sesshoumaru… ke va! Es lo mismo xD… es ke me era mas facil asi, pero no se preocupen, la mente de fluffy entrara nuevamente en accion! xD…

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬# me haces ver como un depravado

Asuka: no pues la verdad, cada kien como se sienta xD

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ lo ke me recuerda ke habia de naraku ke debias decirme…

Asuka: ññU… ay…. Este….el fic!

**disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi-sensee... ademas, no lo kiero, a kien kiero es a Sesshoumaru xD... pero la historia SI es MIA

**CAP. IV: **

**Ji-sama…?**

Nosé por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero si sé que no fue mucho, pues de un momento a otro se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de Youki y un numeroso grupo de diferentes tipos de youkai… pero hay uno en especial. Tiene la forma de un Can gigante, supongo es el líder…

- "Feh! Chichi-ue se ve más impresionante"

- "no deberías subestimarlo, por algo es el 'alfa'" – no me equivoqué

- "tou-chan, qué quieren ellos? "– miedo es lo que los ojos del hanyou reflejan

- "no lo sé cachorro, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí. Sesshoumaru necesitaré de tu ayuda" – asentí – -2bien, no perdamos más el tiempo."

Chichi-ue salió de mi habitación, si no me equivoco fue a ponerse su armadura. Yo termino de acomodarme la mía y volteo a ver al hanyou, quien aún ve a través de la ventana, sigue asustado.

- "anda" – es lo único que le digo, pero él entiendo que debemos salir de aquí. Hago que me siga hasta donde están su madre y chichi-ue – "he aquí a tu hijo."

- "kaa-chan" – corre a abrazarla. Puedo ver que ya se siente un poco mejor

- "mi señor, qué es lo que va a pasar? "– pregunta ella… angustiada

- "no estoy seguro, pero por favor Izayoi, quédate aquí junto con Inuyasha, no salgan hasta que todo termine. Sesshoumaru y yo regresaremos pronto "– ella asiente – "andando hijo."

Me limito a seguirlo. Ya estamos fuera del palacio y ahora nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, tal parece que ahí está el 'ejército' del can Youkai.

- "lo sabes? El motivo por el cuál están aquí? "- pregunté

- "quieren lo que tengo: poder, estas tierras…"

- "y entonces porqué no se lo dijiste?"

- "verás, no quería preocuparla, suficiente tiene con estar al pendiente de Inuyasha."

Con forme vamos avanzando puedo detectar cada vez más el olor de todo ese ejército, es mucho más grande de lo que pensé. Ya han empezado a reunirse, todos ellos quedan justo frente a nosotros. Al alfa nos mira muy fijamente, a mi padre y… su mirada se detiene en mi, por lo menos unos cuanto segundos, voltea a ver a mi padre y nuevamente a mi… alza la vista, nosé exactamente hacia donde pero, parece estar señalando algo, una de sus bestias voladoras emprende vuelo…

Puedo ver que el resto de todos esos monstruos tienen una sonrisa burlona, feh¿Creen que por ser más de cien lograrán intimidarnos¿a chichi-ue ya mi, el Gran Sesshoumaru? Je, les devuelvo el gesto. Sonrío de una manera aún más burlona y maliciosa, es obvio, los he retado a que intenten hacerme algo. Eso los enfurece y están dispuestos a atacarme, realmente fue muy fácil provocarlos

- "No se atrevan… lo mismo va para ti, hijo "– vaya, chichi-ue ha hablado ¬¬

- "Inu-no-Taisho… "- ahora es el alfa el que habla, tiene una voz sumamente grave – "parece ser que ya haz disfrutado mucho de todo esto, yo, Shinumaru, me encargaré de quitártelo."

- "feh! Sandeces" – respondo.

- "Silencio… Shinumaru, no deseo pelear contigo por eso, te pido que te marches de mis tierras"

- "JAJAJA…!" - ¬¬ vaya que su risa es escandalosa – "que no deseas pelear! JAJAJA¿No será que en realidad tienes miedo?... dime, Sesshoumaru¿no te gusta más la idea de gobernar todo junto con tu ji-sama?"

- "ji-sama…?"

- "Shinumaru, ya es suficiente"

- "oh! Ya entiendo, ninguno de tus hijos sabe de mi existencia, jajaja, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya que yo mismo me estoy encargando de que lo sepan "- ¿pero de qué demonios hablan!

- "ya basta! "– chichi-ue está empezando a molestarse… y mucho.

- "no tiene nada de malo que lo sepan, especialmente tu primogénito "– bien, sus pupilas se contraen un poco y sus labios se han torcido bastante… esa sonrisa no me gusta nada.

- "ya me estoy cansando de esto, no me interesa si eres o no mi Ji-sama "– que? La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

- "jajaja¿estás seguro de eso, Sesshoumaru?"

- "Feh! Son sólo estupideces"

- "yo no creo. Dime, Inu-No-Taisho¿por qué no le dijiste a tu hijo sobre mi existencia?"

- "eso no te incumbe" – el tono de voz de Chichi-ue ha cambiado mucho, es obvio de está molesto.

- "si, tienes razón, no me incumbe "– vuelve a levantar la vista y de nuevo parece señalar algo¿pero qué?

- "Kso!" – puedo ver que chichi-ue está tomando su verdadera forma, un gigantesco inu plateado, a diferencia de Shinumaru, que es marrón… _sniff, sniff, _ese olor… hanyou… ¿hanyou¿el mismo hanyou que tengo por hermano? _Sniff, sniff_… es él, pero hay algo más… huele a sangre, sangre humana… maldición, ese mal nacido de Shinumaru sólo estaba ganando tiempo, debí imaginarlo.

_- "yo mismo me estoy encargando de que lo sepan"-_

Por eso señalaba algo, por eso señalaba hacia donde está el castillo de mi padre… el hanyou era lo que buscaba… ese mocoso ha empezado a llorar, ese maldito olor de agua y sal es inconfundible…

- "jeje, ahora si, joven príncipe, terminaremos con lo que empezamos."

- "Feh!" – vaya¿creen que porque me han rodeado por completo, yo, el gran Sesshoumaru, les temeré? – "me estorban, muévanse."

- "jeje, eso, me temo que, no será posible…"

Cinco de los lacayos de Shinumaru se han abalanzado hacia mi, je, por lo que veo tratan de hacerme el mayor daño que puedan. Es una lástima que no puedan cumplir con su objetivo. Puedo darme cuenta de que entre los cinco han querido atacarme con fuego, el cual logro esquivar sin mucha dificultad. Vaya, una gran cantidad de humo se ha formado.

- "¿a quién creen que atacan?"

Je! Al parecer ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que fui capaz de salir ileso de su ataque, puedo darme cuenta de eso por la expresión de sus asquerosos rostros…

·.··.··.··. End of Sesshoumaru's POV .··.··.··.·

La expresión fría y orgullosa de Sesshoumaru no cambió en lo más mínimo, lo cual hizo que todo ese numeroso grupo de youkais se enfadaran. Había criaturas de todo tipo: ogros, ciempiés, arañas gigantescas, serpientes, perros, entre otros; todos y cada uno de ellos con un solo objetivo: Deshacerse del joven Lord de las tierras del Oeste… pero…

- "¿qué sucede¿es que acaso no se atreven a atacar? "– dijo burlonamente – "¡entonces yo lo haré!"

Sin perder más su tiempo, Sesshoumaru hizo uso de su gran habilidad con el látigo de veneno que salía de la punta de sus dedos. Con una rapidez inimaginable logró destazar a muchos de esos youkais, con finos movimientos que iban de un lado a otro, protegiéndose, a su vez, del ataque de los demás que habían logrado esquivar a Sesshoumaru.

- "no me digan que eso es todo lo qu… "- no pudo terminar su frase. Justo en ese momento un ogro de considerable tamaño logró acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un golpe en la cara, consiguiendo así que un hilo de sangre saliera por la comisura de los labios de Sesshoumaru. – "Kisama" – dijo él. Era obvio que ese 'atrevimiento' no fue del agrado del joven príncipe, por lo que no dudó en avanzar rápidamente hacia el youkai, para 'desquitarse', usando una vez más su habilidad con el látigo venenoso, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Lo hacía con una gran fuerza pero sin perder ese toque de aristocrática elegancia muy propia de él. Había conseguido hacerle daño en casi todo el cuerpo, pero eso no quería decir que ese youkai no supiera defenderse, todo lo contrario, era capaz de responder a todos los ataques sin mucho dificultad, sin duda, ese era uno de los mejores 'guerreros' de aquel gran can alfa… y hablando de él¿dónde se suponía que estaba? Sesshoumaru escuchó un par de aullidos y gruñidos a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Pero hubo uno que captó casi toda su atención. Aquel aullido había sido baste perturbador, era de dolor, sufrimiento; uno de los dos ya estaba herido, tal vez no muy grave pero era una herida considerable…

- "¿_chichi-ue?_" – pensó el joven youkai al identificar el olor de la sangre de su progenitor, obligándolo así a mirar hacia la dirección en la que se suponía que estaba éste.

- "¿dónde estás viendo?"

- "nan… "- recibió de lleno otro golpe, seguido de una gran patada justo en el abdomen, lo cual provocó que se estrellara contra un gran árbol. Ese choque fue completamente recibido por su espalda. Sangre. Era la segunda vez en un solo día que hacían que saliera sangre de su boca. Las cosas no estaban bien, ese golpe le sacó algo de aire. Ahí estaba él, el en suelo medio hincado, viendo aproximarse a ese repugnante ogro que alzaba su brazo derecho, dispuesto a atacarle, para lastimarle de lleno en la cara. Sesshoumaru veía como las garras de ese ser aumentaban su tamaño considerablemente. El monstruo se paró a escasos centímetros de su víctima. Era ahora o nunca. Esas garras iban a herirle, iba a doler, si, pero él no era de los que huía. Cerró los ojos, en señal de que sabía que en unos segundos probablemente quedaría completamente irreconocible – "_patético_" – pero ese dolor nunca llegó. Abrió sus doradas orbes y alzó un poco la vista, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que su padre había evitado que tal cosa sucediera. Parpadeó un par de veces, la verdad era que no esperaba algo así.

Aquel youkai dio unos saltas hacia atrás, quedando justo a un lado de su amo, Shinumaru…

- "chichi-ue…"

- "¿Daijoubu?"

- "sabes Inu-no-Taisho, ese siempre ha sido tu problema, te preocupas demasiado por los demás. Alguien como tu no merecer ser el señor de todas estas tierras. Y bien¿qué me dices Sesshoumaru¿no te gustaría adueñarte de todo esto y compartirlo conmigo, tu querido ji-sama?"

- "¿pero qué cosas dices? Este Sesshoumaru no necesita de la ayuda de nadie para obtener lo que por derecho le pertenece."

- "si, eso es verdad, pero lo que realmente te pertenece es más de lo que tu crees… no sólo eres heredero de las tierras y ejército de Occidente, también eres el heredero de una gran parte de los territorios del Sur, de donde era mi querida imooto-san, tu madre."

- "¿qué dices?... ni chichi-ue ni haha-ue mencionaron tal cosa… ¿por qué habría de creerte?"

- "bueno… allá tu si no lo haces… pero pensándolo bien, me conviene más que no lo hagas… jeje… ambos territorios serán sólo del gran Shinumaru!"

- "¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Sesshoumaru¡quédate atrás!"

Dicho esto último, tanto Shinumaru como su sirviente, el ogro, volvieron a atacarlos. Inu-no-Taisho se enfrentaba contra Shinumaru, una vez más. Era verdad, no había mucha diferencia en cuanto a fuerza se refería, pero eso no quería decir que estuviesen en el mismo nivel. No, había algo que los diferenciaba, algo que definitivamente los hacía prácticamente diferentes… el youkai marrón se abalanzaba en contra de su enemigo, abriendo agresiva y peligrosamente la mandíbula en señal de que su adversario sería víctima de una gran y dolorosa herida provocada por su hocico. Más ese ataque nunca pudo realizarse. El youkai plateado lo esquivó justo a tiempo con un salto que lo colocó justo detrás de Shinumaru.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Sesshoumaru estaba teniendo su propia pelea. En verdad ese asqueroso ogro le estaba colmando su paciencia, que esos momentos no era mucha. Ese youkai seguía resistiendo los ataques del joven príncipe pero¿por cuánto tiempo más? Sesshoumaru pudo percatarse de que la resistencia de ese mononoke no era muy buena, a comparación suya (¬¬U esa modestia…)

. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se cansara… pero obviamente él NO quería esperar, no señor, a él NO le gustaba esperar, JAMÁS esperaba ¿por qué empezar ahora? No, definitivamente no lo haría… con un rápido movimiento atacó a su contrincante, lo que provocó que su látigo lo partiera de cabeza a pies… logrando así, la muerte de aquel youkai de apariencia y olor desagradable… estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en deshacerse de semejante peste, por lo general no le costaba tanto trabajo el aniquilar a sus enemigos… aunque era más que obvio que ese youkai no era como otros, aún así, no estaba del todo contento.

Otro aullido. Ese no le era familiar, por lo que supuso que ésta vez era 'su ji-sama' el que estaba siendo herido… "_sniff, sniff_ " nuevamente le llamó la atención aquel olor de agua y sal… ese Hanyou… su hermano se acercaba, pero definitivamente no venía solo… pero había algo más… ese olor… sangre, fue el olor a sangre lo que más llamó la atención de Sesshoumaru…

Fin del capitulo! xD

He aki mi glosario….

Antes ke nada, dejenme les aclaro, **Ji-sama** significa **TIO**, favor de no confundir con Jii-sama (abuelo)… creanme! Una letra hace la diferencia… y en este caso, mucho!

**Kso: **Shit!.. osea, mierd

**kisama:** maldito! (es un insulto)

**daijoubu:** estas bien? o te encuentras bien, tambien es correcto decir Daijoubu ka?

**imooto-san:** hermana menor

**mononoke:** bestia... es otra forma en ke tambien se refieren a los monstruos

Ahora, el nombre Shinumaru… **Shinu: **muerte -- **maru: **se coloca al final de los nombre de hombres. Literalmente sinifica "joven, muchacho"

Por cierto, aki las del cap anterior, ke por baka no deje xD

**Koinu: **cachorro de perro…. Y es la unica xD… weno…. Review please T….T…. -.¬ ke les cuesta, solo den click en el boton ke dice GO y listo! xD


	5. Inuyasha

U.U antes ke nada…. GOMEN NASAI! Yo sé ke por lo general me tardo un mes para actualizar, U pero creo ke esta vez me pase ññU… pero bueno….. aki les dejo el capitulo 5, espero ke sea de su agrado…. Ah! Una cosa, al principio del cap 4 me ekivoke, yo puse: Un saludo a **elen-ses**…… solo espero ke "no" te guste, ahí la palabra NO salio sobrando xD…. Bueno…. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, al final del cap se los contesto

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi…. Y pues la verdad no lo kiero, pero si me deja a Sesshoumaru no me rehusaria a aceptarlo xD

**CAP. V: **

**InuYasha**

- "¿qué es lo que pretendes, Shinumaru?" – preguntaba el lord de las tierras y ejército de Occidente con una clara molestia, impregnada en su voz.

- "ya te lo he dicho, simplemente no eres merecedor de estas tierras."

-" ¿a caso crees que soy imbécil? Quiero saber el verdadero motivo!"

- "había escuchado que eras muy inteligente y también muy difícil de engañar, y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo eso es verdad… bien, como tu gustes, si esa es tu última voluntad antes de partir al otro mundo, está bien, te la cumpliré, después de todo una vez fuiste el 'honorable' señor de mi querida hermana"

-" habla de una vez!"

---- Momentos antes ----

-" kaa-chan…? 2– preguntaba con temor un pequeño hanyou

- 2no te preocupes hijo, tu padre es fuerte… todo estará bien "– dijo una hermosa y joven mujer al pequeño para convencerlo, aunque también pareciese que quisiera convencerse a si misma.

-" y ani-ue?"

- "ani-ue?2 – Izayoi comprendió entonces el gran temor que Inuyasha tenía en esos momentos. No era normal que llamara con tanta 'formalidad' a su hermano. ¿Realmente estaba preocupado por él, a tal grado de temer tanto?

- "sip, Sesshoumaru–anii-ue… ¿él también estará bien? 2– si, el pequeño estaba temeroso por su hermano.

- "si, el también es fuerte… además, tu padre está con él2. – sonrió la joven dama para darle más confianza al niño ¿y qué recibió? Una amplia sonrisa por parte del pequeño… sólo debían quedarse ahí y esperar a que los dos youkais regresaran y entonces volverían a tomar sus actividades de siempre como si nada hubiese pasado… era más fácil pensar y creer eso, pero la verdad es que las cosas no podían ser así, no, ella lo sabía, sino ¿por qué su señor se marchó tan pronto y solicitó la ayuda de su hijo? Sonrió para si misma con algo de preocupación. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Era obvio que no se trataba de algo sencillo y que por eso se habían marchado en ese momento y sin dejar demasiadas explicaciones porque simplemente no había tiempo suficiente para eso.

Algo diminuto entró por la ventana y ese 'algo' dio unos cuantos saltos hasta que logró posarse en la mejilla izquierda del pequeño hanyou, quién al sentir algo en su rostro inmediatamente intento 'aplastarlo' con su manita… en la que ese ser diminuto quedó…

- "¡Myouga-jiji! "– dijo con algo de sorpresa el niño.

- "…" –

- "pero… si Myouga está aquí, eso quiere decir que… ¡mi señor está en peligro! "– dijo muy preocupada Izayoi

- "tou-chan… "- los ojos del pequeño empezaban a nublarse a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –" kaa-chan, no quiero "_sob, sob"_ que algo les pase "– y así pasó. El llanto no se hizo esperar más…

- "tranquilo hijo, tu padre estará bien "– le consolaba su madre mientras le abrazaba.

- "así es Inuyasha-sama, su padre es un youkai muy fuerte" – después de todo, la pulguita no podía estar por siempre inconsciente….

- "…'_sob, sob'_… -

- "ya, ya… todo están Inuyasha… no debes preocuparte" – le decía tiernamente la dama, no sólo debía convencer a su hijo de eso, sino también a ella misma…

- "¡Izayoi-sama, Izayoi-sama! "– un youkai con apariencia de un robusto lobo entró a la habitación.

- "¿qué sucede Royakan?" – preguntó ella un tanto angustiada

- SIzayoi-sama, dense prisa, deben ir a otro lado "– decía el monstruo muy preocupado

-" pero…"

-" no hay tiempo, afuera hay un enorme youkai y sabemos que quiere llevarse a su hijo"

-" kaa-chan… - ¿cuánto temor puede mostrar un niño?"

-" tranquilo Inuyasha… - nuevamente le consolaba su madre"

-" si lo que Royakan dice es verdad" – analizó por un momento la pulga Myouga – "¡Izayoi-sama, debe irse y esconderse junto con Inuyasha-sama!"

No era necesario decírselo más veces, la joven dama hizo lo que le pidieron. Corría junto con su pequeño en brazos por aquellos largos y enormes pasillos. Buscar un lugar seguro ¿pero dónde? El castillo era muy grande¿dónde debería quedarse y asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien? Bien, pensaría en eso mientras siguiera corriendo, podía hacer las dos cosas, eso era seguro… aunque fuese muy difícil pensar claramente con todo aquel ruido que provenía de afuera. Si, estaba completamente segura de que varios de los youkai bajo el mando de su señor ahora estaban tratando de protegerlos a ellos dos y a las tierras de su amo. Podía escuchar gritos desgarradores por partes de muchos de ellos, le había dicho que sólo era un youkai el que les amenazaba ¿tan fuerte era? Eso parecía. En ese caso no podía demorar más, si no encontraba pronto un lugar lo suficientemente seguro entonces no sólo su vida estaría en peligro, también de la Inuyasha…

-"_¿Inuyasha?"-_ se detuvo tan sólo para ver unos instantes a su hijo. El pequeño estaba muy asustado, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro porque lo ocultaba en su pecho, pero lo sabía porque sus pequeñas garras estaban muy aferradas al kimono de ella. Acarició un poco su cabeza, en señal de que no debería tener miedo, que ella estaba ahí con él, que todo estaría bien… iba a continuar con su marcha, pero hubo algo que le llamó demasiado la atención ¿qué no se suponía que afuera estaban llevando a cabo una pelea? Entonces ¿por qué había tanto silencio? Esa no podía una buena señal, todo estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado para su gusto, por lo que inmediatamente empezó a correr, ya lo había decidido, se iba a resguardar en el lado este del lugar, ahí estarían seguros… ¡por Kami¿Desde cuándo los pasillos eran tan largos? Parecía que les tomaría una eternidad llegar hasta su destino. Ahí la vio. Dio vuelta hacia su izquierda, ya no faltaba mucho, lo lograría, ambos estarían fuera de peligro. Sólo debían esperar a que su señor regresara y les sacara de su escondite… pero… un momento… ¿desde cuándo la madera de ese pasillo crujía de esa forma? Algo no andaba bien, las orejitas blancas de Inuyasha se estaban moviendo, señal de que captaban algún sonido…

Debía seguir corriendo antes de que algo les pasara…

- "kaa-chan.. "-

- "no te preocupes, ya mero lleg…" - no pudo terminar lo que tenía que decir porque en ese momento un youkai-volador de considerable tamaño llegó a donde estaban, había atravesado unas paredes del castillo para encontrar más rápido a su objetivo – "no puede ser" – Izayoi no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a correr en dirección contraria al youkai. Inuyasha levantó un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a ver la espantosa figura que estaba de espaldas a su madre, pero al frente suyo. Era un monstruo de color verde desagradable, sus dientes eran amarillentos, sus ojos eran rojos… parecía un ogro, pero definitivamente no lo era, puesto que tenía 'alas'…

- "Inuyasha, no lo veas… Inu… ¡aaahhhhh! "– no supo muy bien como, pero había recibido un golpe por parte del demonio, lo que la hizo caer al suelo junto con su hijo – "Inuyasha… corre"

- "pero… kaa-chan…"

- "¡Corre!"

- "…" – el niño obedeció. No había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó como su madre lo trataba de defender y cómo ésta era golpeada nuevamente. Izayoi quedó tirada junto a la pared, estaba inconsciente. El pequeño detectó un olor muy peculiar. Era sangre. Su madre había sido herida y ahora su sangre corría por las garras de aquel demonio. Quiso regresar a donde estaba ella, pero debía correr. Su madre se esforzó por salvarle y él no haría que ese acto fuese en vano, no señor. El pequeño Inuyasha seguía huyendo de su 'cazador', pero pronto fue atrapado por la garra ensangrentada de éste.

- "¡hanashite! "– gritaba el pequeño - "¡baka!"

- "vaya, eres un chiquillo mal educado… supongo que fue el engreído de tu 'Ani' el que te enseñó eso."

- "¡ani-ue no es engreído!" (u.u pobre niño… si supiera… xD… weno, aún es inocente xP)

- "¡Koso, no hagas eso! "– gruñó el demonio en cuanto sintió los pequeños colmillos de Inuyasha clavándose en su mano. –" me estás fastidiando, mejor te llevo con mi señor" – y emprendió vuelo, sin importarle que al hacer eso tuviera que destruir aún más esa parte del castillo. Sólo quedaron escombros y debajo de ellos… se encontraba Izayoi…

- "¡Inuyasha-sama!" – gritó la pulga – "tengo que ir donde mi señor y decirle lo que pasó…. Nemm… no, este no es momento para tener miedo…….. eemm… ¡es verdad¡Izayoi-sama!"

Estaba asustado, demasiado asustado, sus pequeñas garritas cubrían su rostro, no quería ver hacia abajo, la altura a la que ahora se encontraba era mucha, jamás había estado más arriba de los hombros de su padre, convertido en un gran perro… no, definitivamente eso era mucho para el pequeño hanyou. No pasó mucho tiempo, pudo sentir como iban descendiendo, así que se armó de valor, tragó saliva y abrió sus manos para ver por entre sus dedos. Veía claramente como era que el demonio pisaba tierra, estaban en el bosque que se encontraba dentro del territorio de su padre… Inuyasha ya había estado ahí, hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas, mucho antes de que su hermano llegara 'de visita'. Descubrió completamente su cara para poder captar mejor aquel aroma que ahora llegaba hasta su nariz… estaba seguro de que ya antes lo había percibido, es decir, no era un olor desconocido… se estaba acercando… giró su cabeza para averiguar si aquel monstruo también había percibido algo, tal parecía que si, pues pudo ver una sonrisa torcida ese feo rostro verdoso. Frunció el seño, eso no le gustaba nada, no iba a seguir ahí esperando a que algo más pasara, por lo que intentaría nuevamente huir. Apoyó sus manos pequeñas sobre la mano ensangrentada del mononoke verde, abrió su boca lo más que pudo y sin pensarlo más tiempo encajó nuevamente sus colmillos en la piel del monstruo, pero esta vez utilizaría todas sus fuerzas… como respuesta, su captor gruñó y debido a que había sentido dolor agitó su brazo, abriendo su gran garra y provocando que el pequeño hanyou cayera repentinamente al suelo.

- "¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! "– gruñó molesto el mononoke. Estaba furioso, Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de eso, así que como pudo se levantó rápidamente para después salir corriendo y huir de aquel que lo había secuestrado. - "¡No escaparás! "– escuchaba como era que lo perseguía, podía escuchar que lo alcanzaba.

- "¡ah! "– de alguna manera, terminó de bruces en el suelo, seguramente tropezó con algo. Giró su cabeza hacía atrás para ver que tanta ventaja le llevaba al monstruo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa bestia estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se quedó completamente paralizado, el miedo lo volvió a invadir. Vio como la garra de su agresor se levantaba para atacarlo. Inuyasha cerró y apretó sus ojos, esperando a que el golpe llegara… pero no fue así.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos para ver que había pasado. No tardó en descubrir el motivo, el monstruo estaba parado justo delante suyo pero sólo estaba ahí, gruñendo y sujetándose una parte de su rostro con una de sus garras. Entonces supo que estaba herido… entonces volvió a poner atención a aquel aroma y por fin lo reconoció. Miró hacia atrás tan sólo para confirmar su respuesta.

- "¡Nii-chan!" – se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano. Se detuvo frente a él y después se abrazó a una de sus piernas, para luego empezar a soltar grandes lágrimas.

-" no llores" – le dijo Sesshoumaru, sin siquiera voltear a ver al menor

·.··.··.··. Sesshoumaru's POV .··.··.··.·

- "no llores" – no soporto el olor del agua mezclada con la sal, por eso le digo al enano que deje de lloriquear. El mocoso levanta su cara y se me queda viendo, puedo sentirlo, maldición, detesto que se me quede viendo así, no hay remedio, así que bajo la mirada para ver al hanyou… el hanyou que ahora esta sonriéndome…

- "¡gracias!" - ¿gracias?... no importa. Levanto nuevamente mi vista que ver al asqueroso e insignificante youkai que tengo frente a mi. ¡je! Sigue ahí parado, sujetándose la cara… veo que me observa con furia, su 'único' ojo lo demuestra… es repugnante, quizá debí dejarlo completamente ciego… dirijo mi mirada hacia su otra mano, la misma que desprende el olor de la sangre humana, de la humana de mi padre… aunque está mezclada con la sangre de ese youkai… ahora me doy cuenta, este mocoso debió herirlo de alguna manera… al menos sabe hacer otra cosa aparte de jugar con 'mi' pelota… errr… mi antigua pelota…

- "Kisama "- me insulta ese mononoke

- "nii-chan… "- así que el enano aún tiene miedo

- "apártate "–

- "hai "– siento como se suelta de mi pierna. Yo avanzó para quedar más cerca de se desagradable youkai.

- "Grr… ¡me las pagarás!"

- "patético" – con un ligero movimiento de mi mano hago que mi látigo de veneno se encargue de terminar con la miserable vida de esa criatura tan desagradable… no sólo lo era su apariencia, sino también su fétido olor. Ahora veo que ese sinvergüenza de Shinumaru sólo está rodeado por la peor de las escorias.

Doy media vuelta, pretendiendo continuar con mi camino, pero el mocoso se queda parado una vez más frente a mi, su mirada refleja algo extraño, es como si me viera con temor y tristeza a la vez…. Mmm… más bien, es confusión.

- "e… está… ¿muerto?"

- "si tu no los matas, ellos si te matarán de ti "– dicho esto, continúo con mi camino. Sólo estoy siguiendo el olor de mi padre y los horribles aullidos de dolor de Shinumaru… ya es más que obvio, chichi-ue es el que logró vencer, no me sorprende mucho, es obvio que un Tai-youkai como él no pierda contra alguien que ni siquiera tiene bien definidos sus objetivos, apuesto a que ni el mismo Shinumaru sabía bien por qué nos atacó… patético… al hanyou me ha alcanzado, ahora camina junto a mi, del lado izquierdo… me ha tomado de la mano. Volteo a verlo y aunque el enano sigue con la mirada al frente puede ver que aún tiene miedo, supongo que eso es normal… está bien… sólo debemos seguir caminando, al menos hasta llegar hasta donde se encuentra nuestro padre…

- "nii-chan…"

- "mmm…" - el chiquillo me suelta la mano únicamente para volver a aferrarse a mi pierna y llorar – "te dije que no lloraras "– pero se atreve a ignorarme, por lo que decido quedarme ahí parado en medio del bosque a esperar a que deje de llorar… ¬¬ que espero no tarde demasiado… odio las lágrimas… bien, sabía que este niño tenía miedo, pero no creí que fuera tanto, nosé de dónde diablos saca tantas lágrimas, ya lleva así mucho rato. Una vez más volteo para verlo y observo que aún salen una gran cantidad de ellas… son grandes… hunde su rostro en mi _Hakama_, es curioso, yo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, dejo que un hanyou se desahogue en mi. Sus ojos aún siguen fuertemente cerrados y sigue derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas… ladeo un poco la cabeza, y es que aún no comprendo del todo cómo es que puede ponerse a llorar tanto… supongo que es normal… después de todo… yo hice lo mismo hace muchos años… creo…

Suspiro. Coloco mi mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del hanyou, provocando que éste levante su cara y que se me quede viendo… y sigue llorando…

- "anda, chichi-ue nos está esperando" – sólo asiente y se separa de mi… bueno, en realidad sólo soltó mi pierna para volver a tomar mi mano… al menos así si podremos caminar, aunque él siga llorando, ya menos, pero aún llora… si, ahora sólo debemos dedicarnos a seguir avanzando, después de todo, lo que dije es verdad… chichi-ue nos está esperando… a mi y a Inuyasha…

xD Fin del capitulo!

Bueno, ahora, los reviews!

**HawKAngel:** muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Jeimi:** jejeje…. Espero ke te guste la continuación

**Elen-ses:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! de verdad agradezco mucho todos tus reviews y comentarios… y si, yo sé ke por ahí te debo algo con respecto a Sesshoumaru U nomás que esperame tantito, de ke lo pongo lo pongo! Eso no lo dudes, es ke aún ando viendo en ke capitulo kedaria mejor xP… y con respecto a tu presentimiento de la sangre e Izayoi, pues ya te diste cuenta que le atinaste, y de nada por lo del glosario

**Vioinu:** me da gusto ke te agrade mi fic …. Y pues…. Ahora si me tarde en actualizar, pero no lo dejo de hacer xP

**Mitzuko-chan:** muchas gracias por describir mi historia asi! ke bueno ke te guste el fic… jejeje, me alegra poder ampliar tu vocabulario de japonés … y bueno, aki esta la continuación, ojala te ke guste xP

Ah! Iré a leer tus fics …. Pero lo hare cuando tenga mas tiempo, osea ke no ande de contrabando como ahorita xD… para poder dejarte un review

**Amy Gora:** gracias por el comentario …. Y sobre lo de jakotsu, U fue un error de dedo, ññUU nada más, pero ya lo arregle xP….

-----Ahora…. Glosario! nOn-----

**Ani / Ani-ue:** es Hermano mayor, una forma más respetuosa de decirlo, la diferencia es ke la primera (ani) la dicen las demas personas para referirse al hermano de alguien, y la segunda (ani-ue) lo dice uno mismo

**Myouga-jiji:** bueno, ya saben, la pulga Myouga, pero al agregarle el "jiji" se traduce como "anciano", es una forma, digamos, irrespetuosa de llamar a los mayores (en el caso de ke sean hombres, si son mujeres se le agrega "baba", como Kaede-baba)

**Royakan:** se acuerdan del Lobo de cabeza grande, el ke ataco a inuyasha y compañía xq Naraku le dio unos fragmentos y lo obligo a hacerlo? si? Bueno, pues es el mismo, recuerden que el tambien fue sirviente del para de Inuyasha, así como de Sesshoumaru… por eso se me ocurrio ponerlo

**¡por Kami:** es lo mismo ke decir "¡por dios! (poner el nombre del dios ke se les venga en gana xP)

**Hanashite:** ¡déjame ir!

**Koso:** mocoso

**Baka:** idiota, estupido, tonto, y todos sus sinonimos xP

**Tai-youkai:** es lo ekivalente a decir "gran monstruo"

**Hakama:** es el "pantalón" ke usan inu, Sesshoumaru y otros más, ese es el nombre ke recibe, asi como el Haori de inuyasha, ke es simplemente lo que cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo

y………… de nuex, arigato gozaimasu por sus reviews…. -.¬ andenles, ke les cuesta, dejenme otro, nomas den click en el botoncito gricesito cuadradito bonito ke dice GO, y lixto! xD


	6. oo

Hola!!

Oigan, les debo una explicación xq hace como 6454168469311386403874 años ke no continúo con el fic, y pss lamento informarles ke x el momento las cosas seguirán así, mis razons principales están en mi Profile, si gustan darc una vuelta x ahí n.n

Pero como puse ahí, NO pienso abandonar el fic, lo continuaré, pero ahora me temo ke no podré, la uni no tiene nada ke ver o.o no me consume tanto tiempo como creí, pero en fin, aún así les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus reviews y su comprensión n.n

Solo les diré una cosa, cambiaré un poco la redacción del fic, ya uds después me dirán como les gustaba mas, si?

Bueno, muchas gracias, cuidence, bye! n.3n

Asuka-Hao


End file.
